emoandscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Poems
Poems can come in many different styles. Most are based on the feelings of the poet. When people think 'poems' they think of nice, sweet little words that are made to rhyme, and usually those words are about things like butterflies, or bunnies or just something innocent. Unless you think of Edgar Allan Poe. When people think 'emo' they think depressed freaks that like to cut their wrists. Although this stereotype is horribly wrong, no one would ever think to put these two things together. Emo poetry is often about love, whether it be to show how broken-hearted or how in love the author is. Emo love poems are definitely the most common type of emo poems. You will also find some about cutting. Again, not all emo's are self-harmers. Self-harm is usually something everyone can write about, whether it be because they do it or are against it. User Poems ---- It is... Hard To breathe when You're choking, drowning Wailing, flailing Trying your hardest To voice your doubts Trying to scream the words That just won't come out It is hard Like suffocating Or being strangled But it is also easy While your dying and Losing your strength Knowing your Heart is slowing And you are dying Your eyes are filling with tears And pain is imminent Its easy just to give up And leave so much behind To throw in the towel Release your grip Fall to the ground And let your eyes...close To know you lost But really Is that so easy? No...this too Is hard - By my friend Cody Finley --XxEmoKittyxX 16:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Before you leave, listen to what I have to say It’s still winter out there, so don’t run away. The spring is near us, so please just wait Don’t abandon me like this, by heaven sake I have this hibernation sickness in me, that does not leaves me chance to live. Please God, let her stay by my side, please, talk to me, but don’t hide like that Let us melt this cold land with this heat, let us break the ice when we meet. But please, don’t run away like this don’t leave me with this empty bliss. I can’t stand this cold breeze I can’t feel my body anymore My heart may resist to the freeze This is something you can’t ignore. -Dimitri ---- A life Touch it: it won't shrink like an eyeball, This egg-shaped bailiwick, clear as a tear. Here's yesterday, last year --- Palm-spear and lily distinct as flora in the vast Windless thread-work of a tapestry. Flick the glass with your fingernail: It will ping like a Chinese chime in the slightest air stir Though nobody in there looks up or bothers to answer. The inhabitants are light as cork, Every one of them permanently busy. At their feet, the sea waves bow in single file. Never trespassing in bad temper: Stalling in midair, Short-reined, pawing like parade-ground horses. Overhead, the clouds sit tasseled and fancy As Victorian cushions. This family Of valentine faces might please a collector: They ring true, like good china. Elsewhere the landscape is more frank. The light falls without letup, blindingly. A woman is dragging her shadow in a circle About a bald hospital saucer. It resembles the moon, or a sheet of blank paper And appears to have suffered a sort of private blitzkrieg. She lives quietly With no attachments, like a fetus in a bottle, The obsolete house, the sea, flattened to a picture She has one too many dimensions to enter. Grief and anger, exorcised, Leave her alone now. The future is a grey seagull Tattling in its cat-voice of departure Age and terror, like nurses, attend her, And a drowned man, complaining of the great cold, Crawls up out of the sea. Saturday , 9 June 2012 -Yuuka Kuran As the Golden Sun rises As the Golden sun sets I cut myself So in the end i will regret. When the morning blooms And the Day goes dark The knife sinks into me like the teeth of a shark. All in all As the end draws near. All hope is finally lost with the shedding of a tear -Dragon Wolfe Hope draws all from the soul to the mind Yet with hope comes a bind. If all is taken from the old mans grasp His voice goes from confidence to a rasp. -Dragon Wolfe Dear Friend When to the session of sweet silent thought I summon up remembrance of things past, I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought, And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste: Then can I drown an eye, unused to flow, For precious friends hid in death's dateless night, And weep afresh love's long since cancelled woe, And moan the expense of many a vanished sight: Then can I grieve at grievances foregone, And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan, Which I new pay as if not paid before. But if the while I think on thee, dear friend, All losses are restored and sorrows end. Monday,11 June 2012 -Yuuka K. ---- The Miracle There is a majestic quality- In everyone for all to see- Some keep it hidden, some never realize- The magnificence they hold in others' eyes. Ah, yes, life itself is the gift. Though the memory, itself, Time doth sift. And some might think the reverence gone- As those we love one by one pass on. But the intricacies Fate doth weave- In commemoration for all who grieve. Are the blessings given to rebirth- From souls no-longer of this earth. At first notice I came undone, My father staring at me through my son. But, now, in joy I ascertain- Through him, my father lives again. I look to heavens' resounding grace- Renewed appreciation of life and my place. Knowing as each newborn child opens their eyes- The miracle continues, no one really dies. Wednesday,13 June 2012 -Yuuka K. ---- My Friend I feel like I've known you forever Although I only met you sometime this past year But our friendship will remain forever No matter what shall cross our paths and hearts The best thing that's happened to me Is finding a forever friend like you You're there to listen, help, and talk to And best of all, I know I can confide in you Some say the best love is one sprung from friendship So I feel this is why we should try Time leads us in this direction Should we follow on down the line? Friendship and love are always intertwined Too close which sometimes causes confusion But if we don't try, we will never know if it was meant to be But forever you will remain my friend I don't know if this is going to work I'm not totally sure we should try But I have all these mixed feelings Bottled up inside I love you both inside and out as my best friend And I know that you love me that way too So when I say "best friends forever" That even means when I'm saying" Goodbye, I love you, too." Wednesday,13 June 2012 -Yuuka K. ---- Somewhere In The Night Somewhere in the night a child cries, A woman weeps and someone dies. Somewhere in the night, humanity hides. Somewhere in the night , a soul screams, As people fade and die, lost in dreams. Somewhere in the night, reality lives. Somewhere in the night loneliness dwells, As people die, no sounding bells. Somewhere in the night, she dies alone. Somewhere in the night ... Where is the light? Thursdays,14 June 2012 --Yuuka K. ---- Am I Alone? I get a funny feeling, it comes from deep inside. I get all mad and angry, wanting to go and hide. My doctor calls it depression, my dad says it's just me. But the thoughts and feelings, no one will ever be able to see. Some say I'm psycho, some say I'm just weird. It's like I'm a different person, and the old me just disappeared. I get really edgy, I want to commit suicide real bad. Then I get a headache, followed by feeling sad. I wish I could get help, I wish it would go away. Maybe if I keep praying real hard, it will some day. Friday,15 June 2012 -Yuuka K Walking Alone I, too, was born of a world not the same, Amongst white snow, a raindrops' shame. In life's garden, a dormant seed. A heart held of dissimilar need. I, too, was awed by lightning's flash, Embering in mind even after the crash. Followed closely by silent rain, Blood-red, falling from the sky in vain. The wind chimed and the earth shook from thunder, And my mind was but befixed to wonder; How could I stand amidst this storm, Seek shelter not, yet still seem warm? But I, too, take my sorrow at a site- Other souls would nonchalantly slight. And I, too, have felt the need for love, But could only love that need which I dreamt of. And as I peered deep through the skies, The clouds grew black to shut my eyes. The demon that came in your view, Now's taken from me what he took from you. In the garden the seed has sprang, A nameless child unearths the pang. Felt for the flower, both eyes in close. Took twenty thorns to touch the rose. A wondering mind looked to the sky, So beautiful it had to die. Laid it to rest upon the stone, And turned away a man full grown. Singing the same song at a different tone, In thoughts, destined to die, unknown. Born unto a world not of our own, We walked together, walking alone. Thursday,28 June 2012 -YuukaK. ---- I Regret My God, why did you take my mother? Angles took the wrong one - not her - another. Regret is a feeling that I feel everyday; You took her from me, and I didn't say - "I Love You, Mom," in my own way; Only to hear her say it back to me. God, why couldn't you just let us be? She didn't deserve to die; Didn't deserve to be in pain, Only to leave me here asking you why - Night after night when I cry in vain. Friday, 29 June 2012 -YuukaK. ---- Love On The Internet Though I wasn't looking for anyone new, One day I got e- mail and in it was you. Charming, sensitive and so debonair, I strongly resisted it go anywhere. But letters and stories captured my heart, Filled me with passion almost from the start. Love on the Internet, how could it be? These things just don't happen to people like me. But doves and butterflies flew into our lives, Carrying messages we could not deny. Each person has meaning and love to express, And we could deny our hearts nothing less. It's a beautiful love that has grown between us, Something beyond any words we discuss. Much deeper than LOL, cyber kisses and such, Far down to our souls, beyond human touch. My love's not confined by what it can see, I feel you, I taste you, I experience your dream. Close my eyes, and I envision what in my heart I can hear, "Love knows no boundaries, no distance, no fear." It's the soul that captures God's love in a way That eternally melts hearts together to stay. Fused and sealed forever as one, Love has its way and new life is begun. Saturday,30 June 2012 -YuukaK. Category:Emo Category:Scene Category:Goth